Where She Went
by AlishaVane45
Summary: Where did Pansy go and how did Draco end up with Astoria?


**I had to edit the old one, because it was sooo bad- but here it is again :) Hopefully it's just as good! I've always wondered what happened to Pansy and Draco after he married Astoria...well introducing my take on it.**

"PANSY PUT HER DOWN!" Draco shouted watching Astoria's body hang in the air, suspended by Pansy's wand. Her hair was flying majestically around her face, her closed eyes were ghostly and her pink lips- now blue.

"Draco, how can I?" Pansy said her voice filling with emotion. " _She's_ the reason you can't be with me. Everyone knows the marriage was arranged, you don't really love her!"

"I...do. I do love her." Draco said the words filling him. He had never found the strength to utter them before but here they were and the girl who needed to hear them was so close to leaving him.

"Lie. Lie after lie after lie. Old habits die hard don't they Draco? " Pansy laughed maniacally. "If you ever want her, then you're going to have to come and get her."

And with that she had disappeared into the air.

Draco panicked. Where would Pansy go? Where had he taken Astoria? He closed his eyes, searching through his mind- trying to remember anything- any place that she could have gone...it came to him in an instant. Draco snapped his fingers apparating to Malfoy Manor- the last place he had talked to Pansy, the day he had told her she meant nothing to him and that he was going to marry Astoria.

"PANSY! PANSY!" Draco screamed running to the Malfoy Manor garden, that stood at the foot of a large hill. "PANSY!" he yelled again "I'M HERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Pansy's pale form shimmered next to him and she smiled. "So you _do_ remember?" She walked up to the small rose bush he had stood by when he told her he didn't love her. "This was the place, this exact place- where you," she looked up at him, eyes brimmed with tears "told me I wasn't good enough for you. Do you remember that day?"

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco cried fear closing in his heart when he realized Astoria was not with her. _Where was she?_ "What do you want? My heart? My body? My soul?"

" _Everything_." Pansy said her eyes closing. "I've waited forever for this Draco and today being so close to it..." she stopped abruptly. "Draco...what are you doing?"

Draco was edging closer and closer to the edge of the hill- threatening to fall back into the abyss of nothingness. "I can give you my _heart._ I can give you my _body._ But my _soul_ will never be yours. It will be Astoria, all the way until I die."

And he meant it. He had married Astoria yet he hadn't loved her until now. She would try to love him and he would push her away, just like his father did. But Draco understood now, that wasn't the way. Not all Malfoy men had to do the same- he could be different.

And with that thought and one last memory of Astoria's smiling face, he took his last step back from solid ground.

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _I know you're probably wondering how you're still here and why I've decided to let you go, finally. But don't take this as an acceptance of defeat because I can't ever lose. I never have and I never will. I finally figured it out. How could I be so selfish and let my happiness destroy your happiness? After meeting you I agree I never got the love I wanted from you, but I did finally learn to understand it. Your happiness is in Astoria and my happiness is in your happiness. Maybe that's what love is, not taking but giving. I realized this only after I saw that you were even ready to lay down your life for Astoria, and that was something I realized you would never do for me. Slytherins never do, but I have no doubt it's something I would do for you. But even when you're with Astoria, I'll still be with you. Not like a shadow that haunts you in your evenings, but like the sun that shines in the sky every day. No matter where you are, or in any part of the world, when any ray of sun touches your face, I'll be there smiling upon your face. And that's how I want you to remember me._

 _Pansy_

Draco received the letter early that morning, and opened the curtain to get some light into the room, so he could read it. And there sure enough like Pansy promised was her smiling face adorned in the sky bringing a smile upon his.

"Thanks Pansy." Draco muttered smiling at the loss of an old friend, who finally realized that better late than never, you have to accept the love you get. Maybe she never got what she wanted in this life but in the next life he hoped she did.


End file.
